Contact PD/PI: James, Laura P PROJECT SUMMARY Overall The health challenges of Arkansas mandate that the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) Translational Research Institute (TRI) works in partnership with communities and stakeholders to develop and conduct clinical and translational research (CTR) that will measurably improve the health of Arkansans. As the academic home for translational researchers, our Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) hub has developed efficient and resourceful workflows, established excellent research training and educational programs, and launched initiatives to support the growth of team science and community engagement. With maturation of our hub, we have expanded our integration with our participating sites, Arkansas Children?s Hospital (ACH) and the Central Arkansas Veteran?s Healthcare System (CAVHS), which provides us with diverse perspectives and a collaborative foundation of multidisciplinary research across these three closely- linked institutions. Collectively, hub faculty from UAMS, ACH, and CAVHS have rich expertise in CTR engaging rural and underrepresented populations and will help us expand CTR resources more broadly. Our vision is to be a thriving translational research ecosystem that catalyzes discoveries into health solutions for rural and underrepresented populations. Our future work, based on our previous accomplishments, will be guided by the following five specific aims: Aim 1). Enrich our environment for CTR by supporting and rewarding team-based collaborations at the local and national level; Aim 2). Enhance training to researchers across the translational research spectrum and at all career levels through innovative and team-based approaches; Aim 3). Increase partnerships with diverse stakeholders to expand the impact of clinical and translational research in and with rural populations; Aim 4). Streamline translational research processes and enhance research quality with state-of-the-art informatics approaches and methods; and Aim 5). Expand clinical and translational research opportunities across the lifespan and in underrepresented populations. The collective impact of our success as a CTSA hub will provide ?real world solutions? for effective CTR in rural and underrepresented populations, a facet insufficiently represented within the CTSA Consortium. Page 303 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: James, Laura P